


Cherry Blossom Viewing

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, Dana Scully Angst, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Displaced anger had Scully going to Tidal Basin Park to view cherry blossoms.





	Cherry Blossom Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Similar vein to "Christmas Tree Lighting", I noticed how Mulder and Scully investigated cases locally during her cancer and wondered what happened to the middle-of-nowhere cases.

_The tumor metastasized. The countdown started._ The stack of files I saw piling up on Mulder's already-cluttered desk finally got to me when I arrived at the office. They were cases that required travelling by air and staying at sleazy, budget motels that I swear only Mulder has the talent to find. We greeted each other, a simple "Good morning" as I set my laptop bag down by my non-desk workspace next to the slide projector. He handed me a cup of coffee that wasn't from the break room, but from the coffee shop across the street.

"Thank you," I replied and took a sip while starting up my laptop, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing at the moment," he answered ignoring the pile of cases on his desk. _Lies_.

I took a deep breath in and was about to check my emails, but I couldn't let this slide. "What about that pile on your desk?"

"What about them?"

"They're potential X-Files cases, right? One where there's possible witchcraft or the occult involvement, some mutant living in the sewer system, a shapeshifter?"

Mulder had an amused expression on his face, "You rehashing old cases, Scully? Trip down memory lane?"

"We have cases to solve, Mulder. Why aren't you having us investigate them? Hell! Why aren't you investigating them yourself!?"

“And break FBI protocol of investigating a case alone without a partner?” he asked incredulously, surprised that this suggestion came from me. I tucked in my chin as I was being scrutinized under his gaze. I turned back to my laptop to check my emails.

“Since when were you a stickler with FBI protocol? If I remember correctly, there were a handful of instances when you ditched me.”

“I didn’t ditch, I just had a head-start,” he countered. I rolled my eyes at his glib reasoning. "Look, Scully, I think it's best if we stayed local for a while. It's easier on you to sched-"

"Mulder, I didn't choose to come back to work to be coddled!" I interrupted him. There are times when he's an ass and there are times when he's so fucking understanding and accommodating like now. Purposely selecting cases within driving distance from the office, adjusting the caseload for my sake. _And my body is failing me._ I stood up and grabbed my coat off the rack.

“Where are you going?” he stood up from his chair looking confused.

 _I’m fleeing_. “Out,” I answered barely hearing my name called as I slammed the door behind me.

 _Displaced anger._ It was uncalled for what I did as I quickly made my way to the Reflecting Pool to recollect my thoughts, contain my emotions. As I approached the Reflecting Pool, I noticed the pink wash of cherry blossoms beyond it, and decided to make my way to the Tidal Basin instead. When was the last time I went to see the cherry blossoms? I got to experience seeing them in Washington DC for the first time during my brief relationship with Jack. He knew the best place to to stand in Tidal Basin for photo opportunities that captured most of the National Park surrounded by cherry blossoms. I remembered there was a gust of wind that blew the blossoms off, having them swirling in the air covering the both of us with petals. I smiled a bittersweet smile during my reverie as I continued my walk through the park to find the spot again. The blossoms were in full bloom for the past couple days. Tourists from all over the country were enjoying the scenery with their loved ones strolling along the sidewalk. I walked purposefully, passing the various onlookers; I wanted to enjoy the view when I reached my destination.

Once I found the spot, I went off the paved path and stood directly under one of the trees taking in the sight before me. It was beautiful as I took in the colors of spring; Mother Nature’s rebirth. I realized the dichotomy as I picked a blossom off the grass and held it within my deathly pale hands. The blossoming cherry blossoms were heralding the end of my days. Hell, I’m even dressed the part of Death in my black pant suit and trench coat. I heard a familiar set of footsteps from behind me. I wondered what took him so long to approach as I turned my head and acknowledged him.

“Prunus serrulata,” my form of greeting as I held up the blossom between my right index and middle fingers for Mulder to see, “known as ‘sakura’ in Japanese. In their culture, the sakura metaphorically represents the fragility of human life since it only blooms for a week before it falls off the branch making way for leaves. A fallen cherry blossom signifies a death of a samurai, a fallen soldier in the line of duty for the emperor.”

Mulder held out his left palm for me to drop the blossom into his hand. I turned back to look at the view. He drew nearer brushing his arm against mine, and I had to resist the urge of leaning against his shoulder. I couldn’t draw on his strength anymore. I would be starting on a journey alone very soon. We stood looking at the view for a few minutes each lost in our own thoughts.

“What’s in the bag, Mulder?” I asked when I noticed he was holding a small bag in his right hand.

“It’s your breakfast,” he answered as he held it out to me, “I got you a chocolate and cherry banana bread at the coffee shop this morning.” Yet another example of Mulder being so damned thoughtful. I took the proffered bag and started to nibble on the bread not realizing how hungry I was until the sweetness hit my tongue. Mulder gave me his silent puppy-dog expression that gets me every time.

“Thank you,” I told him and gave him a small smile, “and I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. It was unkind and unjustified.”

He shook his head, “No, I’m sorry I didn’t run the cases by you first before placing them in the ‘to-be-looked-at-later’ pile. I just figured we can look at it once you’re in remission.”

“Right,” I huffed, “remission…”

“You didn’t get a chance to tell me how yesterday’s follow-up appointment went,” Mulder said cautiously, a worrisome expression on his face, his usual hazel eyes a gray color. I don’t know if he even knew his eye color changes with his moods.

 _It metastasized. I don't have much time left. I won’t be able to go with you on those cases piled up on your desk_. “It went well,” I lied averting my eyes from his gaze, “No new symptoms I’m experiencing right now.” That part was true. I hadn't felt any different when Dr. Zuckerman dropped this news on me. I sensed Mulder becoming tense as he studied me with his steely gray-colored eyes. He knew I’ve kept something from him, and wondered if he should push the issue or not.

A sudden gust of wind arrived and rustled through the cherry tree branches scattering petals and blossoms in its wake. I could feel petals falling into my suit collar, feel their silkiness against the nape of my neck. I grinned at the sight: two Feds dressed in black covered in light pink petals. I heard Mulder chuckle and there was levity again. We brushed off the petals from our trench coats and shook out the petals caught in our hair.

“Wait, Scully, there’s a petal stuck to your face,” Mulder said as he reached out his right hand and brushed the offending petal away with his thumb near my mouth. He continued to brush some strands of hair behind my left ear. His hand lingered on my cheek and I realized that he was studying my features as my smile faded away with the fallen blossoms. His eyes were the color hazel again and there was an expression in his eyes that I couldn't interpret. I cleared my throat and his hand dropped to his side.

“How about you choose the next case for us to investigate?” Mulder suggested as he turned to head back to the pavement. I crossed my arms after tucking away the half-eaten banana bread into one of my coat pockets to follow suit. He waited for me to step onto the sidewalk before resting his hand on my lower back as we meandered our way to the basement.

“I’d like that, Mulder. I’m still hoping to find an X-file case to pop up in Hawaii,” I told him.

“One can dream, Scully.”

Little did we know, I didn’t have the chance to choose our next assignment. The case found us, and it turned our world, the conspiracy as we came to know it, upside-down.


End file.
